Spider-man: Forever
by aspiringactor
Summary: Something sinister is rising, spreading chaos across the multi-verse. Only one man can stop it. The only problem is that all the Spider-men have gone missing. Now it's up to those he loves most to stop the threat, before it tears every dimension apart.
1. Stranded

Spider-man: Forever

_**A/N: This story draws heavily from five of my other stories and contains spoilers for each.**_

_**Marvel Crossroads: s/8060285/1/Marvel-Crossroads**_

_**Marvel Crossroads 2: s/8316547/1/Marvel-Crossroads-2-A-Thousand-Roads**_

_**Spider-man: New World - s/8915820/1/Spider-man-New-World**_

_**Spider-man: Greatest of them all - s/9006075/1/Spider-man-Greatest-of-them-all**_

_**Marvellous Spider-man - s/9178181/1/The-Marvellous-Spider-man**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

___May-Anne Parker/Shadow-spider (II)__: Earth__-7193_

_She watched him fall, with a gaping wound in his chest. A scream escaped her lips as she tore out of the iron grip of her captors and rushed to her father's side. Her hands hovered over the bleeding would as her idol struggled to form coherent words. _

"_...baby girl..." he wheezed, "I don't think...I'm gonna make it, hun..." he said as she did her best to not let tears fall on his chest. "Li...listen to me..." he choked, "you gotta be strong now...for your Mom..promise...?"_

"Oi! Wake up," a man's voice said from the utter blackness. She let her eyes flutter open, only to be greeted by the sometimes pleasant, sometimes annoying sight of her partner Ronin, also known to her as Francis Barton. "M-A, you in there?" he said as he prodded her with his bow and arrow. _M-A, god I hate that name,_ she thought as she got to her feet.

"I told you to _never_ call me that name again," May-Anne snapped as she gave him a gentle push backwards, "Legolas."

"Hey, I'm cool with my nickname," Francis replied with a shrug. "Bad-ass, handsome archer who all the ladies love. Describes me in a nutshell. Now where the hell do you think we are?"

"No idea," she replied as she looked about. Buildings where trashed as far as the eye could see, and no sounds of humanity could be heard. Only one landmark remained. "Well," she said pointing in the distance, towards the only skyscraper that remained standing. "There's the Daily Bugle. So we're definitely in New York still."

"You think this has something to do with _Warbird?_" Francis asked as he pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"Undoubtedly," she replied with a semi-shrug, "can you think of any other dimension-hopping threats currently occurring?" She looked at the ground, taking note of the copious amounts of rubble.

"Well the way Valeria puts it," Francis said as he placed the binoculars against his eyes. "Everything's happening at once. So, yes. There's the Kang incident from two years ago, the zombie incident seven months ago, and apparently Crozanon's dealing with some time-travelling freak from the year 2099."

"Fine," May-Anne muttered, "I get your point. Can you think of _how_ your girlfriend did it?"

"Well the Helicarrier has all sorts of gizmos in it," Francis said as he stored his binoculars in a tiny satchel. "It could be any one of those. And we've got incoming. And she's not my girlfriend. Franklin threatened too leave me in a pocket dimension if I even considered the possibility."

"Where?" she replied, tensing her muscles for a fight.

"About a mile in the air, over the water and coming our way," he said as two streaks crossed over the stranded S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "And it looks like they're both hot. Maybe you could hook up with one and I the other?" Francis finished before May-Anne struck him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hopefully one of them will have the answers," she said as she began towards where she assumed the two combatants would make landfall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kara Zor-El/Supergirl: Earth 7193_

"_Where is he?_ She shouted, driving her bare fist into the chest of the blonde woman wearing a black bodysuit with a yellow lightning bolt before her. The force of the blow forced the woman to begin to fall towards the ground slightly before recovering.

"Hit me one more time bitch and I'll..." the woman snarled as a bright yellow energy gathered around her hands. Kara responded in kind, firing twin beams of energy from her eyes, just as Kal-El had taught her to do. The woman responded in kind by launching yellow energy from her fists, which slammed right into Kara's own beams, locking them in a stalemate.

Kara knew she couldn't keep up her attack forever, and decided to veer to the left before driving a punch into the woman's stomach. Only, the woman was to quick for her and managed to dodge and counter with a sharp knee to the stomach. _Maybe I do need to train more..._ she thought as the blonde woman grabbed Kara's cape and threw her into a building with a mighty _crash!_ Failing to recover in time, Kara was on the receiving end of a flurry of heavy blows to the face and chest. Summoning her strength, Kara brought her fists down on the woman, sending her to ground level as she followed.

"This is the last time I will ask you!" Kara bellowed as she struck the woman hard. "Where is Spider-man!?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," the blonde woman replied as she headbutted Kara, forcing her back several feet. The woman continued as she thrust her hands forward, blasting Kara with a strange, yellow energy.

"Enough!" a stern female voice shouted as something bounced off of Kara's shoulder. She turned to see a man holding a strange weapon with a string supporting a stick. _Arrow and bow! That's what Batgirl called it._ Beside the man was a woman in a purple and black bodysuit. Using her x-ray vision, Kara could see very feminine features hidden beneath the woman's mask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel: Earth 7193_

"Enough!" a sharp, female voice called out, and Carol turned to face the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents who had been assigned to watch over her doppelganger, Ronin and Shadow-spider.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carol snapped as she turned her attention away from the young woman with the ornate 'S' insignia on her chest and onto the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "And where's..."

"_kwentra amin manke Spider-man ie'!" _The young woman shouted in a language completely foreign to Carol as she shot over to be in Shadow-spider's face. Despite Carol's personal opinion of the agent and her partner, the military part of her wouldn't allow for such disrespect towards fellow service men and women.

"Back off," Carol barked spinning the woman around to face her and staring her down. Almost simultaneously, Ronin re-focused his weapon's attention towards the woman.

"_Ksa'maki etaoch!" _The blonde snapped as she swatted Carol's hand away, "leave me alone!"

"I told you to back off," Carol barked as she gave the woman another push backwards, clear with intent. The blonde woman stared back, with a red glow beginning to form in her eyes, and her fists curled into tight fists. A smile twitched in the edge of Carol's mouth as she said, "wanna go another round, bitch?"

"Everybody calm down," Ronin said coolly, as Carol saw him edge his bowstring back slightly. "Let's not say or do anything we might regret later on, k?"

"_Ksa'makoeli toshcma ile lunkani!" _the blonde woman shouted as she swatted Ronin's bow out of the way with a swat of her hand. Shadow-spider reacted in turn by grabbing and twisting the woman's arm, throwing her over her shoulder. She pinned her opponent to the ground by stepping on the woman's shoulder while still holding her arm in a firm grip.

"Move at all and your arm breaks," Shadow-spider said coldly, with a strength of will that shocked Carol. "No matter what powers you've got. And no matter how strong you are," she continued with a nod towards her partner, who trained his weapon on Carol as she continued, "what's gonna happen now is we're going to set up a temporary base of operations. Then either _you_ or Ms Marvel are going to do some areal reconnaissance, looking for any other bodies who've been caught in this mess. Then we can compare notes and..."

"On who's authority?" Carol quipped as she crossed her arms.

"Mine," Shadow-spider snapped.

"_Major_ Carol Danvers of the United States _Air Force_," Carol said with extreme authority as she stepped forward. "And I am _ordering you_ to tell me what the hell is going on..."

"Level four S.H.I.E.L.D special agent," Shadow-spider shot back without glancing towards Carol. "Now that we've got all of that cleared up," she continued mercilessly. "You have your orders, Ronin, take point at seven o'clock."

"Yes mam," Ronin replied with the voice of a soldier as he moved to where she indicated. Carol looked up towards the sky and thought to herself, _where did you go, Peter Parker? Why aren't you here?_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** _

_Katherine Parker/Shadow-spider (I), Earth 7193_

"Just like that? A bright flash of light?" The blonde, teen girl blurted. Beside her, the shorter, dark haired girl shifted her feet and scowled slightly in Kitty's direction.

"Like I said," Kitty said as she exhaled with a sigh and folded her arms across her chest. "One minute, I was beside my husband. He was playing with our two year-old daughter and _flash!_ He was gone, she was gone and I was about half a mile from here." _We're getting nowhere with this!_ She thought as the two girls whispered to each other in an attempt at secrecy that was nullified by Kitty's enhanced hearing, courtesy of her husband.

"Think she's trustworthy?" the blonde asked.

"Her heartbeat did not accelerate," the dark haired girl replied, "so she is not lying, or is talented enough to keep it under control."

"So, you've got nothing?" the blonde said with half a smirk.

"I can hear you," Kitty offered with a shrug, earning both of their attentions, "Just so you know that. And I don't think we've got much of a choice when it comes to trust. At least not until we figure out where we are."

"Fine," the blonde said as she nodded to the dark haired girl. "As a sign of trust, I'm Cassandra Lang, codenamed Stature. And she's..."

"X-23," the dark haired girl muttered.

"..very rude, as well." Stature continued as she lent out a hand for Kitty to shake. Which she did, as Stature continued, "Next question: Why are you dressed like Spider-man?" she said, indicating to Kitty's outfit.

"Well he is my husband," Kitty scoffed with amusement.

"Husband?" Stature replied with a tilt of her head, "two things." she continued as she advanced on Kitty, "One: He's nineteen, barely out of High school. You look like you're bordering on thirty. Two: we're dating. I think I'd have noticed if he was slipping away to..."

"Okay, we're dealing with a cross-dimensional event here," Kitty smiled, placing a hand on Stature's shoulder. "My Spidey has been out of high school for seven years, and I'd _definitely_ know if he was cheating on me." She smiled, remembering Peter's attempts to explain the awkwardness he had felt when he had a run-in with two alternate versions of himself, one younger and one older.

"_Oh, and our daughter does end up with the best of both of us in her," he had smiled as he stroked her belly, which showed signs of a healthy four-and-a-half month old fetus. "I think we've made ourselves a little superhero."_

"_You're hilarious," she had smiled, "I told you, I'm not living through her. If she wants to follow in our footsteps, fine. If not, fine."_

"Good," Stature smirked, "now I don't have to grind him into the sidewalk with my heel. I just need to find him and get home."

"That's something on all our minds," Kitty said as she looked towards the setting sun. "But it'll have to wait until tomorrow, as it'll be dark too soon to do anything." The trained X-man in her overrode her maternal instinct that told her to search until she found her family. That and the knowledge that either Peter was with her, or one of their friends would check in with them and notice that they where gone. "I think I know place we can stay the night," she said as she started off towards the north.


	2. Ultimate encounter

"_Good," her father said as he grabbed her ten year old wrist, "only keep it up a little higher. And keep your knees bent, ready to spring into the air. You never know when the floor's gonna disappear, after all." He said as a warm smile crossed his face, "and I'm serious about that. It's happened to me way to many times to count," He continued as her mother entered the room. _

"_I thought we agreed no living through our daughter?" her mother said as she crossed her arms across her chest. _

"_But mommy!" May-Anne pleaded as she rushed to her mother's side, "I wanna be just like Daddy!"_

"_See?" her father said mockingly, "she wants to be 'just like' her old man." The look her mother gave her father gave May-Anne the impression they could speak with their minds. As did the following sigh of defeat her mother let out. _

"Everybody up," May-Anne barked as she righted herself from the horizontal position she had been sleeping in. She slipped her mask on, but not before Francis looked her way and gave her a sympathetic nod. Several feet from him, Ms Marvel was already on her feet. And another thirty feet from her, the girl who had called herself 'super-girl' began to get to her feet. Before turning in for the night, they had determined that they each came from a separate universe, with differing time-lines. Ms Marvel was from a universe about twenty years behind her own, with many notable differences.

The Supergirl came from yet another universe behind as far as the timeline came. Apparently, none of the heroes May-Anne had grown up around existed in her universe. The only exception to that rule was Spider-man, who had appeared out of nowhere ten months ago.

"And what's our plan for today?" Francis said as he strung his bow. "Oh fearless, omnipotent, all-seeing, stunningly attractive leader?" He finished as he gave his weapon a tug on the string, testing it's strength.

"We get to higher ground," May-Anne replied, ignoring her partners inappropriate comment as she directed her arm towards the one of the only buildings that remained standing and mostly intact. "And look for something we can use to send out a decent signal with. Hopefully we'll get in contact with some people who'll be able to tell us what happened here."

"Maybe if Jameson's in there, we can just ask him to shout out to the world for us," Ms Marvel said with a smirk as she slowly climbed into the air. Followed very closely by the Supergirl. "That'll be much more effective than any radio signal."

"Man they've both got great asses," Francis said as soon as the two fliers where out of sight. "I'll bet the muscles that allow them to fly are in the ass somewhere. And it get's such a good workout when they take to the air and..."

"Barton," she snapped as she gently pushed on his shoulder. "We need to get moving, otherwise they'll get there first."

"I don't mind being behind them..." Francis replied sharply as they trudged forward through the debris. "Or you either, for that matter." That was the line, she grabbed his arm and twisted it, similar to how she had Supergirl's.

"Disrespecting your commanding officer?" she growled as she pushed a little more, earning a grunt of discomfort from her partner. "I could have you put in for a court-martial, _Agent _Ronin" she finished sharply before letting him up.

"Have I ever told you that you've got a vice-like grip?" Francis said as he rolled his shoulder, stretching the muscles.

"Am I clear, agent?" she barked, taking a step forward as she spoke.

"Crystal clear mam," Francis muttered as he stepped into line behind her. They continued over the destroyed terrain that was once one of the country's most beautiful cities.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Who is the Jameson person?" Supergirl asked as she flew alongside Carol, who smiled as the wind ripped at her hair and outfit. Her years as an Avenger told Carol that this girl was very inexperienced when it came to actual hero-work. But Carol also noted the girl's vast strength and speed, and was impressed. Not many beings where able to go toe-to-toe with one as strong as she was.

"Wow," Carol replied as she wiped a strand of hair from her face. "Do you and Spidey not talk much or something?"

"He...he does not like to talk about his other home much," Supergirl said as she imitated Carol's action before dropping a little lower. "He says to me that it brings him much pain. You are Miss Marvellous, right? He me about the Avengings."

"I'm Ms Marvel. And it's Aveng_ers,_" Carol said, correcting the girl's mistake as she held out a hand for her companion to shake. She did, and Carol continued, answering the original question she had been asked, "Jameson is...was in your case...Spider-man's boss in his civilian life."

"And you do not like him?" Supergirl said softly as they continued through the cloudless sky.

"Well... let's just say that he made Spidey's superhero career very difficult," Carol said as they neared the remains of the Daily Bugle building. There was a large hole in the roof, and scorch marks scoured the remaining roof. Gingerly, Carol touched down, half afraid the entire building would collapse with the slightest shift in weight. "Public slandering. Hate campaigns. Treating his employees like shit. The works."

"How could anyone not like Peter?" Supergirl said as her own feet touched down. "He is so kind and sweet and caring and..."

"Dating you?" Carol smirked, knowing exactly what Jessica Drew would have to say about her comment. Her smile faded as she picked up a piece of concave metal debris. She turned the metal over in her hands.. She could make out a faint symbol under a heavy layer of dust and grime. Rubbing the grime with her palm revealed more details that made her heart skip a beat. The sight of the white star on a blue background was nearly enough to bring her to her knees.

"What is wrong?" Supergirl asked, placing a hand on Carol's shoulder, pleading for more information.

"Cap..." she whispered as she stared down at the piece of supposedly indestructible metal. Deep in her hardened heart, she knew that Captain America was dead, as he would never leave even the smallest of pieces of his trademark shield behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. Something was coming close, something new, She tensed her body, ready for a fight. Just like she had been programmed to all those years ago by the facility. Only, unlike in her training, she had people to watch her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her two travelling companions tense their muscles. Stature increased her size by several feet, and Katherine assumed a low, crouched position Laura only associated with Spider-man.

"Something's out there," Katherine snipped tersely.

"No." Laura replied quickly, "some_one_. Male. Less than twenty years old."

"How can you tell?" Cassandra replied as she shifted her feet, kicking up a fair amount of dust as she did so.

"I can smell him," Laura replied. Seconds later, her senses proved correct, as a figure clad in black and red jumped out from behind a half-destroyed wall. The figure went strait for Katherine, pouncing on her shoulders. A brief flash of light travelled between his hand and her masked face, and she fell to the ground unconscious as the red figure leaped into the air, aiming for Cassandra, who lashed out with her gloved fist. The red figure tumbled to the ground from the force of the blow. Following up her attack, Cassandra placed her foot over the figure, pinning him.

"Who the hell are you?" Cassandra barked as Laura watched the figure squirm under her foot. Unfortunately, he managed to squirm enough to free one of his hands, which he slammed into Cassandra's foot, and the flash of light reappeared. Cassandra lurched back, clutching her foot, which was the same one Laura had injured less than a month ago while she had been under the control of Hydra.

"Where the hell am I?" the figure asked as he wheeled around to face Laura, who extended the claws from her hands, ready for a fight. Despite the figure's outfit bearing a slight resemblance to that of Spider-man's, Laura knew by scent that this was not Peter Parker.

"And who the hell are you?" Laura simply snarled, not many people had been kind to her in her life. And most of the people who had where dead. So she had taken a silent oath to protect the ones who remained alive. Her snarl turned into a low growl as she took a step forward, then another. Clearly intimidated, the figure took once step back for every one she took forwards. "Look, back away..." the figure began to say, as he raised his fists into a fighting stance. Laura smiled as she sheathed her claws, and the figure lowered his defence slightly. This allowed Laura to throw him into a wall, before pinning him to the ground, keeping herself well away from his hands as she did so. "Let me up, bitch!" the figure barked as Laura's two companions came around. "Don't you know who I.."

"You're a cheap knockoff," Katherine said as she moved herself to Laura's side. With one clean motion, she swooped down and removed the figure's mask.. Beneath was the shaved head of an African-American boy, who looked to be about sixteen years old.

"Lady," the boy snapped as he continued to struggle, "I've been Spider-man for three years now. Yeah, I'm not the first one but..."

"You've got five seconds to tell us what happened," Laura snarled bitterly as she re-extended a set of claws and brought them to the boy's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Unnngg_.." Peter groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Kara?" he called out into the bright white light. His eyes where still adjusting, so he couldn't see anything beyond the light. "Kara?" he called out again, louder this time. His ears pricked up as he heard a slight groan coming from his left.

"She's not here," a male voice replied from the blinding light. Peter slowly attempted to get to his feet, finding that his normally super-human balance was off. Most likely due to the disorientation caused by the light.

"Luthor, if that's you..." Peter said with a slight challenge in his voice as he began to stumble on his feet. "I swear to god, if you hurt her...not even your robo-suit's gonna protect you from..."

"Who the fuck's Luthor?" another voice called out as Peter's vision went from to bright too slightly blurry. But his hearing remained intact, and he was able to tell that there was a distinct age difference between the two speakers, in addition to similar speech patterns. _Probably brothers or something,_he thought as he focused on getting his vision back.

"Look, I think something's really screwy here," the older voice said as something brushed past Peter's shoulder.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" the younger voice said as Peter's vision returned to complete normalcy. "Seeing as there are _three_ Spider-men in the same room." It was at that point that he found himself staring at himself twice over.

_**A/N: Okay, so far, who's your favourite character? Let me know in a review!**_


	3. Aura

"_GGGEEE-OOOWWW!" Peter squelched as she brought her arm down on his shoulder. "Kara. You move mountains with a flick of your wrist and can stop a warhead with your pinky. I can't, so please...please... don't try and break my arm."_

"_I do mean not to hurts you!" She replied as she withdrew her arm rather rapidly, nearly taking out the apartment wall as she did so. "I do seriously!"_

"_I think you meant 'I do not mean to hurt you,' and 'I'm serious.'" Peter replied with a warm smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's so cute when you make grammatical errors."_

"_I trying really difficult," Kara said softly as she traced a finger down his cheek. _

"_And you're doing wonderfully," Peter remarked with a smirk as he swept her lithe body in his arms. "You've been on this planet for a little over a year. You should be really be proud, Kara."_

"_Thank you!" she exclaimed as she planted a swift kiss on his cheek. It was at that point that she heard a scream. Even though she knew full well that Peter couldn't hear it, his face formed one of realization._

"_Lemmie guess," he said with an understanding smile, "we need a change of outfit?"_

She snapped her eyes open, revealing a starry night sky. Even with her super-hearing, she couldn't pick up anything beyond the sounds of the small group of people around her and a few stray animals. And that unnerved her, since she had always been forced to tune out the world ever since she first arrived on earth. And she had gotten so used to it that she nearly felt sick in it's absence.

Deciding that sleep was going to elude her for a while, she decided to look around. She got to her feet, slowly and quietly so as not to disturb anyone else. Ronin had erected a small fire out of some wood they had found nearby. The flames cast a glow about the makeshift campsite that bathed everyone's sleeping body in a heavenly aura of orange light. Kara made her way to an area that was clear of debris that lay outside the glow of the flames. Slowly, she let the pain overcome her. She had thought she had lost everything with the destruction of Krypton. Then she found Clark on Earth. Then she found Spider-man. Then she found Peter Parker. Now she had lost everything again. As the tears began to flow down her face, she began to coo the song her parents had sung to her as they had placed her in that fateful escape pod.

"_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad Si boe ú-dhanna. Ae ú-esteli, esteli ach nad. Nâ boe ú i Estelíorich, estelio han, estelio Estelio, estelio veleth."_

"That's beautiful,"A voice said from behind her, and she turned sharply to see the blonde-haired form of Ms Marvel approaching. Kara merely mumbled a response, as her words where caught in her throat. "What does it mean?" she asked somewhat softly.

"It...it is the lullaby my parents used to sing to me when I was little, before I went asleep." Kara replied, catching her grammatical mistake only after it left her lips. She cursed herself internally as she continued, "It is what they sang to me when they put me in the spaceship that sent me to earth. It is about love and loss. Something I have known lots of."

"At least you had a home to grow up in," Ms Marvel replied as she came to a steady stop beside Kara. "I was raised by a man who barely knew my name and didn't give a damn when I left to join the air force. Then again, neither did I." She continued as they both stared skywards, "I just kinda drifted from base to base until my life got thrown in the blender and I got blasted with alien DNA."

"That sound painful" Kara replied halfheartedly. "I was possessed by a Carnage and I killed a lot of people. But Spider-man stopped me, even after both his arms where broken."

"I don't think Spidey knows how to give up," Ms Marvel replied with a smirk as she placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "It's impossible for him. One time, this man walked right into the Avengers headquarters. He then proceeded to fight everyone inside and win. I was out looking to recruit Spider-man that night, and I brought him as backup. Spidey held the guy in place while I and two others blasted him as hard as we could. I..." _CRACK!_ A pillar of light shot down from the sky and struck the desolated ground below. Although the impact zone was several miles from them, the shock-wave was enough to blast Kara back a few inches, and wake their sleeping companions in a rather rude manor.

"What the hell was that?" Ronin shouted as he rushed to Kara's side. The archer strung his bow as he spoke before fitting an arrow and aiming.

"Looks like an unshielded gateway," Shadow-spider replied as she slipped to the front of the group. "The epicentre is seven miles from here. And that's where we're gonna figure out what happened, so I want everything packed in two minutes. We're moving out." She finished abruptly before turning on the spot and extinguishing the fire.

"She is an Ass-hard," Kara muttered quietly as she turned, only to have Ronin grab her arm tightly.

"How would you be," he said tersely, "after you saw your own father get killed before your eyes?" He relinquished his grip before turning and leaving to join Shadow-spider in the meagre cleanup.

"Who was her father?" Kara asked Ms Marvel.

"You haven't guessed?" she replied.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Miles Morales, know to the world as Spider-man, ran at a brisk pace through the debris-ridden New York. Behind him he could hear the impact tremors caused by his fifteen-foot tall co-scout known as Stature as she kept a near pace with him. Ahead, in the distance, the large beam of light was still glowing profusely.

As soon as it had appeared, the four of them had decided to split into two teams. Shadow-spider and the one who insisted on referring to herself as X-23 had veered to the left some time ago. They had agreed on meeting at the epicentre.

"How far away are we?" he asked Stature, assuming she could gauge the difference from her vantage point much better than him.

"Just up ahead!" she replied as she finally overtook him with several long strides. "And around this cor...OH!" A bright flash of light struck her across the face, and Miles watched her fall backwards and take out half a remaining wall. He leaped into fight mode as he watched a humanoid aura of light cascade downwards until it came to a stop in front of him.

"Alright, who are you!?" he snapped as he reared back his fist, ready to fight.

"It's alright, Miles," the aura said calmly as it raised a hand. A peculiar sensation filled Mile's body as he watched everything around him come to a standstill, "I am not your enemy. I have passed through death and time to be here with you."

"Again," he snapped as he tried to see if Stature was okay, " who are you and what do you want? Why am I here?"

"You are here," the aura said calmly, "because balance needs to be restored to both your world and to other worlds. And you are necessary for both." The aura's voice sounded like a distant memory to Miles, like that of an old friend or very distant relative.

"Me?" Miles retorted briskly, "why not Captain America? Or Iron Man? Or Thor? Someone who..."

"The web of life runs strong in you," the Aura replied as it raised a glowing hand. "But it is not strong enough alone. Your universe needs it's twin. You need to restore him, and together, you shall be greater in your crusade against evil. And farewell for now, Miles Morales. Farewell, Spider-man." A second, more heavenly flash filled his gaze, and when his eyes cleared, the aura was gone, replaced by a woman with long blonde hair that billowed in the wind. She wore what looked like a silver-grey suit of armour with jet black leather underneath. An angry expression covered her face as she raised an arm threateningly. In her hand was a glowing blue cube that shot forth a beam of pure energy as six more shapes came into view. Two of them where flying, one carried a bow and arrow and two more where dressed in purple and black outfits.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Earth 616: Year 1991_

Kitty raised her eyelids, discovering she was in a dark alley. It was still near midnight as far as she could determine. Around her where several unconscious bodies. Four of which where her improvised team. A quick check-over determined that they where all alive and well. It was the remaining four bodies that intrigued her.

She immediately recognized one as belonging to Ms Marvel, one of the avengers she still harboured a slight grudge against. Without pause she moved to the next, who was dressed with a blue top, red mini-skirt and a red cape. As she checked the unconscious woman's neck for a pulse, the only male body in the group moved by snapping to his feet and drawing a bow.

"Hawkeye," she cursed as she lunged forwards, knocking the archer's bow aside as she tackled him. The commotion was enough to wake everyone present with a start. "What've you got your little fucking hands into this time?" _  
_

"What is happening?" the woman in the cape asked as Kitty watched her head look back and forth. Something grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, forcing Kitty into a roll that subdued her attacker momentarily. Bringing her foot around, she smashed it into the attacking woman's stomach, sending her body backwards as an arrow whizzed by her head, missing only because she shifted to the left on a warning from her own spider-sense. In return for being shot at, she lashed her hand out in an improvised backhand strike that hit Hawkeye as Kitty's original attacker recovered sooner than expected. The woman grabbed Kitty's arm and twisted hard, harder than any human could as something grabbed for her head, pulling her mask free. One shoulder-throw was enough to dislodge the hold. But Kitty wasn't fast enough to avoid having an arrow pointed at her head a third time. Only, this time, Hawkeye's expression was different.

"Mrs Parker?" he blurted as he lowered his weapon slightly. That caught Kitty off-guard. Clint Barton never called her by that name. But she had no time to dwell on that fact, as a woman in her mid-twenties stepped out of the shadows, holding an assault rifle in her hands.

"How does a Hydra operative know my name?" The woman said as she raised the weapon even higher. "Answer me!" She finished as a man stepped out of the same shadow, holding a similar weapon. Kitty's heart skipped a beat when she caught the man's facial features. Namely because the person she normally associated them with had been dead for over twenty years, living on only in the few photographs Peter cherished.

_**A/N: Talk about messed-up family reunions, right? Who (or what) is 'Aura?' leave your opinions in a review! **_


	4. Parkers

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you," the man with the gun said as he pointed it directly at Shadow-spider's head. "Otherwise I'll shoot you right here, right now." Behind him, the woman, who Kara assumed to be his partner, adjusted the grip on her own weapon. Sure, she could have disarmed them both at any time, but something held her back, causing her to look over at the four bodies that had joined their motley group before they had been transported to this strange new place.

One of them was taller than everyone else present by two feet, and Kara had almost mistaken her for the supervillain known as Giganta, but the figure's blonde hair quickly quelled that idea. Standing beside the tall girl was a short female with dark black hair. She also gave off an aura of unease and fear that could rival Batman's. Standing apart from everyone else was someone Kara had at first mistaken for Spider-man. But a quick glance with her x-ray vision told her that it wasn't him. He was an dark-skinned male with short black hair. He seemed to be somewhat intimidated by everyone else, particularly the woman who kept casting glances towards Shadow-spider. The fact that the two of them shared extremely similar costumes perplexed Kara. She could see the similarities in their facial features, but yet they didn't acknowledge each other.

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D," Shadow-spider said with confidence. "And as I said before, we're each from a different time-line. All brought here by an unknown force that..."

"It actually talked to me," the dark-skinned spider-man said.

"What?" Shadow-spider spat as she spun around, much to the clear annoyance of her interrogator. "Who was it? Did you recognize-"

"It looked like a person made of light," the dark-skinned spider-man replied with a nervous shrug. "Definitely a guy. He kinda sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place his voice." he finished as Shadow-spider reached him and glared.

"We need more than that," Shadow-spider snapped aggressively, "spill it out."

"that's all I kn-" the dark-skinned spider-man began.

"Now!" Shadow-spider roared.

"You're asking a lot of questions for someone who's being interrogated," the man with the gun barked as he stepped forward. "I am in command of this operation and I'm ordering you all to surrender yourselves to my custody," he continued as he pulled an obscenely large cell phone from his belt. "this is Richard Parker, requesting a pickup at my location."

"Richard Parker?" Ms Marvel muttered before she snapped her fingers, "you're Peter's parents!" In a flurry of movement, the woman with the gun snapped her weapon around and aimed it at Ms Marvel with a scowl on her face.

"Who are you and how do you know my son's name," the woman hissed as her finger edged along the trigger. The tension escalated in the air, broken only by a comm buzzing to life.

"Agent Parker, Agent Parker, we've got a situation," a clearly male voice barked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cassandra Lang/Stature_

It seems she would never get a good chance to catch her breath. First, she was thrown into an alternate dimension. Then she met up with an improvised team of heroes, all who seemed to share some connection to Spider-man. Then she, along with everybody else, was thrown into yet another dimension. Then she was unceremoniously introduced to people who claimed to be the parents of Peter Parker. And now they where all being briefed by a man wearing a bright blue combat suit, grey hair and an eye-patch.

"We've got a temporal anomaly building in the centre of New York," the man said as he pointed to a section of a map that was lying on the table in front of them. "Our radar picked it up about an hour ago, and it started to build on itself."

"Oh my god..." Ms Marvel said as a hand flew over her mouth. _Well..another universe's Ms Marvel at least. Not like it matters much though. _"That's Peter's apartment! Right there in the centre!"

"My son does not-" Mary Parker began to say.

"Where I come from, he's twenty-eight," Ms Marvel replied quickly.

"And you say you can fly?" Richard Parker said with disbelief, "I'm sorry but why would our son associate with that sort? Please tell me you aren't those Mutants we've heard about." Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie saw Katherine shrink back a little. Whether her reaction was out of disgust or agreement, she didn't know.

"Trust me," Ms Marvel said with half a smirk, "he's very popular among the-"

"Can we focus here?" The man with grey hair barked. "S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have the manpower to deal with this kind of threat. We're spread to thin. I'm commissioning all of you into a task-force to respond to this threat."

"With all do respect sir," Richard Parker began, "are you sure it's wise to-"

"You and Agent Parker will be joining them," the grey-haired man said firmly as he placed a cigar in his mouth. "I'm promoting you to senior field agents. Congratulations. Now get to work. Divide yourselves into two teams, one for the air and one for the ground." The man clasped his hands together and the room exploded into motion. Katherine stormed over to talk to Shadow-spider, only to be stopped by Ronin. Ms Marvel, Mary Parker and Richard Parker talked over the map. The black spiderman moved to talk with the girl dressed in a red cape and blue uniform while Laura moved to Cassie's side.

"This is so messed up," Cassie muttered.

"Agreed," Laura replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Peter Parker (Marvelous Spider-man)_

Something clanked, startling all the Peter Parker's who where present. The dark room the where in lit up as a door opened, causing them all to squint as a figure walked towards them.

"Where are we?" the youngest Peter Parker shouted towards the figure, who was obscured by the blinding light. "And who the hell are you?"

"I always loved your little jokes," the figure said in an obviously feminine voice as she continued to approach. Something unnerved him about her voice, it sounded eerily similar to that of Carol's. And the thought of his somewhat significant other brought a fresh tear to his eye. What if he didn't make it back?

"You didn't answer the question," the other Peter said in a brisk tone as he got to his feet. "Where's my little girl! What've you-"

"Shhh..." the figure said in a calming, seductive tone as the light behind her dimmed. He recognized her immediately as the Carol Danvers doppelganger who had forced herself on him months back. Her outfit remained the same, albeit charred from a recent engagement of sorts. And to make matters much worse, as was advancing on _him_ specifically. "you're all safe here, loves," she said in a sultry tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mask up half-ways. She then proceeded to plant an electrifying kiss on his agape lips. "You're all safe here. Here, no one can hurt you. Not now, not ever. I'll protect you."

"What about my wife and daughter?" the middle Peter shouted as he approached, "are you gonna protect them?"

"_ALL I ASK IS FOR YOUR LOVE!"_ the Carol doppelganger shouted as she broke the perverse embrace and scowled at the speaker with an expression that could break mountains. But she stopped herself, resuming her calm demeanor. "Something's been happening to the Spider-man across the multiverse. Mine was...was...shot down. Another was killed by a group of his enemies...and one more has had his mind ripped from his body...I need to find out why. And I need to keep you all safe," she said as she resumed her attention to him by caressing his cheek.

_We are in really deep shit._ He thought as she smiled at him with unnerving sweetness in her expression.

_**A/N: Short, I know. But I felt that this was a good place to stop for now. So what do you think of the Villainess? Of the Fact that the Parker's are anti-Mutant?**_


	5. Reconnaissance

_**Katherine Parker/Shadow-spider I**_

_This really strange,_ She thought to herself as the four of them, deemed the best for infiltration and reconnaissance. One of them being her own flesh and blood, barely weened off breast-milk. The other two being her in-laws, who turned out to be extremely anti-mutant. _Now all I need is a long-lost twin to show up,_ she thought as they edged closer to the building.

"Honestly Mary," Richard said as he unholstered a handgun. "Could be a lot worse. He could've turned out gay or something." She watched her daughter's rigid posture twitch slightly as those words where spoken. _Of course,_ Kitty thought, _my situation isn't the worst one here._ Part of her wanted to slap these two silly, but another part of her saw them as family, and that made her head hurt.

"Stop," Her daughter, May, said as she help up a fist. "The target's five hundred feet from us. And four hundred feet above ground. Looks like alien tech to me."

"Let me have a look," Kitty said as she wound her way around the motley group. Now she could see it clearly, something strait out of a science fiction movie. There was no way they'd be able to approach from the ground.

"What I want to know," Mary said with a huff, "is why here? It's not exactly a strategic location."

"She feels comfortable here," May shot back with less than a whisper.

"Why?" everyone else asked.

"From what my division could gather," she said with a heavy tone. "She was living with and engaged to m...your son. Then there was an invasion. War of the worlds type massacre. The two of them, along with every other super-powered individual on the planet led the defence. The battle raged for six days strait, until he was shot down."

"And then?" Mary and Richard said with worried tones in their voices.

"She went on a rampage. She killed everything and anything that stood between her and her fiance," May replied. Kitty watched as she tightened her hands into fists, clearly something was upsetting her about this. "Then," May continued, "she found a way into my dimension. Only to find out there was no Spider-man and-"

"What happened to him?" Richard asked, "I mean, you said he inspired the both of you into...whatever it is you do."

"...she then moved onto another universe. Supergirl's universe to be exact. She kidnapped that Spider-man, and brought him somewhere. Then she moved to Ms Marvel's. Then Stature's. Then hers," she finished, indicating towards Kitty. "And each time someone got pulled in with them. Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she pulled out a comlink from her belt. "Command, this is ground team," she said clearly, as if she was trying to distract herself from something.

"This is mission command," Nick Fury's voice replied, "go ahead ground team."

"We've got eyes on the target," she said briskly. "But there's no way we can reach it. It's about four hundred feet in the air. I suggest you send in air team."

"Roger that," Fury's voice replied, "pull back and wait for further orders. Air team, you are a go."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel**_

"Air team," the white Nick Fury's voice barked into her ear. "Punch a hole in that airship. Find out what's inside."

"On it," Carol replied as she and Supergirl shot forwards. On her shoulder was the heroine calling herself Stature, currently at a height of two inches. "Hang on!"

"Do I have a choice?" Stature snapped back as Carol felt her grab several hairs for support.

"Not really," Carol said with half a smirk as a large ship came into view. It was easily the size of a skyscraper, hovering directly over where Peter's apartment would be one day. Up ahead by half a kilometre was Supergirl, who had already begun to slow down her speed.

"I cannot see inside!" she shouted over the howling wind as Carol came to a stop beside her. "It must be made of lead."

"Well there's one way to find out!" Carol shouted as she put on an extra burst of speed, only to stop just short of the airship, which hummed with energy. "Now you really might want to hang on!" she said to her miniature partner as she gathered the energy around her fists. She then let loose a powerful blast that would cut through metal like a hot knife through butter. Only it didn't do anything.

She tried again, with a more powerful strike this time. One that could level a mountain. And once more, no damage was done. Beside her,, she saw twin beams of red light impact the side of the ship, still doing nothing to damage the ship.

"Think we can punch through?" Carol asked as she tried to determine what kind of metal this was.

"One way to discover it out!" Supergirl shouted before pounding her fist into the side of the ship. A sonic _Boom!_ Pulsed outwards, rocking Carol while she tried to stay aloft. Carol gulped as she saw only a tiny dent in the metal. Combined with Supergirl shaking her fist in pain, Carol knew it wouldn't be easy to break in. "I cannot break it," she said as she floated over to Carol's side.

"Fury," Carol said into her earpiece, "We can't break it. Not without killing ourse-"

"I've got an idea," Stature cut in, speaking to Fury through Carol's earpiece. "But we're gonna need a ten-mile evacuation and I'm gonna need to get high."

"Give me ten minutes," Fury replied before cutting off the transmission.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Kitty asked as soon as Richard and Mary left to reconnoitre the left flank of the ship. Now the two of them where alone. "Don't pretend this isn't the least bit awkward."

"There's nothing to talk about," May half-snapped. "There's the mission. Get in. Get the fugitive and any hostages she has. Get out."

"Well I was actually talking about the fact that your grandparents are both racist and homophobic," Kitty said as she placed a hand on May's shoulder. "I saw that little twitch. A mother alw-"

"You're not my mother," May snapped, "And _those_ aren't my grandparents. There are to many timelines to believe in the coincidence."

"You can walk through walls. You've got Peter's powers," Kitty shot back, "I'm you're mother. Now let's-"

"I lost both my parents that day!" May shouted as she turned around and lashed out a fist in Kitty's direction. Kitty only barely slipped the blow because of her superb reflexes. She tried to grab her daughter's arm, but she was to slow, and received a sharp twisting kick to the back. "Were where you?" she snapped as she brought her fist down on Kitty's temple, who phased through the blow. "Were where you?" May shouted, as she struck Kitty again, this blow stinging. Kitty guessed that she had altered her density as well. "I'm the one who watched him get impaled! Me! And what did you do about it? Nothing! You weren't there!"

"_Heads up!"_ cackled over the commlink, as the sky darkened.

_**A/N: Only a chapter or two more. I'm sorry if anyone thought this was going to be a long story, there wasn't much to do with the parameters. **_

_**Now, can anyone guess the plan?**_


	6. Power & Responsibility

_**A/N: I'm really sorry. I really expected this story to be a lot longer than this, but there's just not enough material. Hopefully this doesn't disappoint. **_

"Hit the deck!" he shouted as he dived towards the wall, all the while his Spider-sense going haywire. The other doppelgangers in the 'room' followed suit, though he assumed that their action was driven by the ringing in their heads as well. No sooner had they all braced themselves than the entire room shook., as if it had been hit by something extremely heavy. Two scenarios ran through his mind. One, was they where in space and had been struck by a meteor. Or two, they had just made planetary impact.

"Can you feel that?" the other version of himself to his left said. "It feels like we're falling!" Due to their ability to stick to walls, none of them where floating, but they could all feel that particular sensation.

"Sh-" peter began as his Spider-sense redoubled it's alarm. Seconds later, all of them where thrown off their feet as the walls crumpled and the lights began to flicker. He quickly rolled to his feet, doing his best to assess the situation.

"Something hit us," one of his doppelgangers said as he got to his feet. "Now, the only things that could shake a building like that are explosions and Hulk on a-" He was cut off by a loud crunching sound. The roof seemed to creak and crack at the seams. Not nearly as loud as before, but much more prolonged, and steadily increasing. "What the-" the spider-man began t say over the noise, only to find his answer in a set of titanic fingers piercing the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright," Carol said to Supergirl as she watched the now titanic Stature tear at the ruins of the now-crashed ship. "That actually worked. I thought she'd just bounce off bu_ACCKK!"_ Something hit her hard from behind hard, enough to force her to fall down several metres before regaining her composure, and turn to face her attacker. Who turned out to be herself. Or rather, a version of herself that was dressed in a modernized suit of armour.

"Get away from-" Supergirl shouted as she shot forward, towards Carol's doppelganger at a subsonic speed. That didn't do any good, as she was quickly re-directed with a sharp blow to the stomach. _Though she's pretty hard to deter,_ Carol thought as she watched Supergirl redouble her attack, no matter how futile it seemed. With three sharp strikes to the jaw, she was driven back. "_ENOUGH!" _Supergirl shouted as two beams of red light shot forward from her eyes, and Carol knew that was a huge mistake.

"No!" Carol shouted as she started forward, completely aware of the fact that the attack would do more harm than good. Unfortunately, she was to late. The beams struck home on the doppelganger's face, and the spent energy was absorbed.

"Thanks," the doppelganger replied with an evil smile before returning fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With their brawl long forgotten, the mother-daughter duo crept through the wreckage of the crashed ship. Kitty had already tried to phase through the wall, but found that there was a field of electrical energy preventing her from doing so. So, instead, the two of them where forced to sneak around, hoping to not run into any unfriendlies.

_**Okay...just around here...**_ a familiar voice said inside her head. A voice that she had come to miss greatly ever since being separated from it.

"Peter!" She shouted as she burst forward, around the nearest corner, which was where she assumed he was. She was right. Four times over, in fact. But while the confusion would have gotten to most, it didn't stop her from pulling her husband into a tight hug. "Oh god..."

"Kitty," he muttered into her shoulder as he returned the force of her embrace.

"Not to break up the happy reunion," one of the other Peter Parkers, who looked to be a few years older than her own, said as he pushed past. "But I suggest we get the hell out of here before-" _SHHCRAK! _A body crashed through the ceiling and landed at their feet.

"Who the hell-" one of the Peter Parkers began to say.

"Kara!" another interrupted as he rushed forward and helped the blonde-haired hero to her feet. "Oh god, what happened to you?"

"So...so strong..." Supergirl muttered, as Kitty noticed the gash on her forehead. But her attention was re-directed as there was a sonic boom in the air, and all present bodies looked upwards,, to see two identical bodies falling towards the earth. A gigantic hand moved to catch one, but the body it belonged to was struck from the side, by the second flying body.

"We've gotta get out of here," May-Anne said as she beckoned to them, "re-group and figure out how to take out Warbird."

"If we leave," Kitty's husband said with half a grunt, "she''l run and take more of us. But...she's gotta have a weakness we can exploit."

"We could stick her in the ground," Kitty replied, "like the lizard incident."

"She's strong enough to rip out of the ground," May-Anne replied with a huff. "And striking her does nothing except make her madder. We need to contain..." she said as her voice trailed off, and she looked at a piece of metal lying on the ground. "Interesting..." she muttered.

"What?" Supergirl snapped, "we-"

"High-grade adamantium," May-Anne replied as she picked up the metal. "Same stuff that coats wolverine's skeleton. Only, more maleable. If we can...we just need a little more, and we might be able to trap her."

"How?" the Peter Parker to Kitty's far right asked.

"In theory," May -Anne said as she hefted the metal, "we use these as handcuffs. If someone can hold her down for long enough, we can phase them on. The electrical field won't be a problem, as it doesn't have a power source."

"So all we have to do is restrain the super-psycho," one of the Peter's quipped, "should be a piece of cake."

"Do we have any other choice?" The Peter who Kitty was happily married to replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He!" _CRACK! "_Is!" _CRASH! "_Mine!"_ THUNK!_ Carol Danvers had never been in such pain in her life. Every blow hit with force that was enough to split mountains. And even though she had super-durability, she didn't know how long she could hold out. She did her best to hit back, but a combination of her opponent's armour and technical skill, she was relatively unsuccessful. And earned a sharp knee to the stomach.

"Back...off!" Carol shouted as she brought her fists together and swung hard. The blow connected, sending her alternate self back several inches, and earned herself a slight reprive. "I don't know what happened to you, but-"

"_nnnggg-aaahh!" _her other shouted as she gathered balls of energy around her fists and charged forward, slicing her fists in the air as she did so, forcing Carol to retreat. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of blue approaching at a supersonic speed. _"He's mi-"_

"What she said!" Supergirl shouted as she drove her fist into the alternate's ribs, before turning to face Carol. "Get her down there! We have a pla-"

"Stay down!" Carol's alternate shouted as she struck back, hitting the blonde's forehead. "I'll deal with you! I'll take you all-" She was cut off be a gigantic hand pulling her out of the air.

"That's for the punch!" Stature shouted as she slammed her fist into the ground. "And that's for abducting my boyfriend you bitch!" She continued to shout as Carol reached the sight of impact. She landed and saw the body of her other self, lying in a crater, as Carol's improvised allies formed a semi-circle around the crater.

"You haven't won," the doppelganger spat as she tried to get to her feet. "I made sure to be the strongest! All for him! _I have all the power!"_

"Yeah?"Carol snapped as she stepped forward, "I guess you failed to listen when it _mattered!"_ she finished as she drove her fist into the woman's abdomen.

"I'm sure you had _plenty_ of chances for him to tell you," Stature quipped. Now at the size of a human being, she picked up a pipe and struck Warbird's shoulder.

"That with great _power,"_ Supergirl grunted as she drove her foot into Warbird's leg.

"There also comes," the older Shadow-spider snapped as she struck Warbird's nose, "an even greater amount..."

"Of responsibility" they all finished together. All that followed was a bright flash of light, and each and every one found themselves home, back with the ones they loved.

_**A/N: Corney ending, I know. I just sort of...ran out of ideas and inspiration for this story. But, oh well, I'm sure you'll survive. If you have any questions about this story, don't be shy & ask them. **_

_**On another note, I'm considering giving 'Spider-man: New World' a complete re-write. Should I? Or would you rather a whole new Peter/Kara fic?**_


End file.
